Six flowers of Akatsuki
by Chi-Tsuki Jashin
Summary: The Kunochi of Konoha and Temari have had enough of being called weak and pathetic. The girls come to the conclusion that they need to leave before they show their true colours. The Akastuki are surprised when they find out that the girls want to join them. Will love blossom and will a certain pink haired girl find out that she loves and regrets killing a red headed scorpion.
1. Flowers away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Will have cussing and bad-ass Hinata in later chapters. Hinata will go with Hidan but I'm sure about the others. Have any suggestions? Also as you noticed I have my own little character creation in here. Her name Kane Akuma means "Bell Demon" If you want to know more let me know and I will tell you. Enjoy**

It was pitch black as a squad of ninjas made their way toward the cave said to be akatsuki hide-out. "Kunai, Pig, Shy, Fan, Mist be careful." A bunch of grunts were made into the microphones around everyone's necks. "Same for you Strike." A girl with a voice as quiet as the winds whispered back to her. "Flowers move out." "Hai." Six kunich moved in silence like the great cats of the jungles as they reached for their prey each remembering the events that lead them to this place.

...Flashback...

"_Sakura your still so weak." Nartuto grumbled as he looked down at Sakura who was sitting on the ground after he had punched her to the ground. "I am not weak at all Naruto. Your just better at tai-jutsu than I am since you train with Guy and Lee." Sakura said as she got up with tears in her eyes. "You know what Naruto? I've had enough of you and everyone saying how weak me and the girls are even after we won the god damned mother fucking war." She ran at him and gave him a nice hard chakra infused punch that sent him flying into the Hokage tower. She then went to visit the other kunoich of the Konoha twelve plus Temari, who was visiting Konoha with Kankuro and Gaara, and Kane who when her team mate's were still alive helped make the Konoha fifteen. Her two team mates and sensei had died on a mission to bring Sauske back. She had come back greatly wounded but came through with flying colors._

As Sakura got closer to the training grounds she saw Ino fighting Shikamaru and not in the good way. "I am not weak Shikamaru and I will not stand here and be called weak by a man who would rather watch clouds all day then go on missions and other important things." Ino yelled as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder as her blue eyes sparked with hatred and betrayal. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and then stopped as if he was thinking until he opened his mouth making Sakura pissed off even more. "I'm only saying what I think you bothersome woman. Now instead of sparring why not go and pick flowers for your shop or something." He turned around and started walking away when Ino furiously shook in anger and then did some hand signs and then used her mind transfer jutsu to make Shikamaru run into a tree hard enough to knock himself out and then went to her body and left crying. Sakura watched her friend and enemy run off in tears and then went to see if her other friends were having the same problem as she was.

As soon as Sakura spotted Hinata she saw that all of the other girls were there to and some of them crying. Ino was sitting close to TenTen who was for the first time in Sakura's life, crying and holding onto Ino like a child. "What happened here? Oh wait let me guess you girls were all called weak and pathetic to?" Sakura half asked half stated and watched as they all nodded and then looked up as someone came into the clearing they were all in. 'sniff' Someone was crying quietly and by the sounds of it, it was a girl. As the girl got closer Hinata gasped as a girl with long black hair tied in pigtails with red bangs and mis-matched eyes came into view. "Kane!" Hinata cried out in distress as the black haired girl looked up showing her eyes clearly to the group. The right eye was a blood red and the left a dark purple. She had black kitty ears with red and white stripes and tears running down her face. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to leave this place." Sakura and the others all nodded in agreement as they looked at the pale scarred girl.

...End Flashback...

The six girls made there way toward the cave and as they got closer they were suddenly aware of people moving outside of the cave just a few feet ahead of them. "Deidara will you hurry up I don't like to be kept waiting." One of the girls code-named Strike suddenly sensed someone behind them but before she had time to move she was being pulled up to her feet with a kunai at her throat. "Hey Sasori guess what I just found. A pink haired puppet killer." Sasori, a red headed male with green eyes suddenly looked up and started walking toward his partner Deidara when a flash of blond appeared in front of him and a flash of black appeared in front of Strike. "Let Strike go you stupid blond." A black haired girl with pale lavender eyes said when across the way. "Hey that's offensive Shy." "Sorry Fan Sorry Pig." Shy apologized to her two blond friends as two more girls stepped into the clearing. One had brown hair tied up in twin buns on her head and the other had her face cover in black material which only she could see through. Her black hair was down to her knees even thought it was tied up in high pig tails. "Kunai get your brown brown haired butt over here and Mist stay back." The girls nodded and did as they were told.

Fan, one of the blond girls, walked over to her other blond friend and looked in her blue eyes before nodding and looking at Sasori. "We demand to see your leader as we wish to talk to him." Sasori studied the girls and noticed they all had scratches through their head bands and that all but two of them were from Konoha, one of the other two was from Suna and the other had a head band with a cat and moon. "Fine. Deidara let go of what was her name Strike?" He asked the blond girls and watched them nod and then sent a glare toward the blond male when he hesitated and then let the girl go. "You with the four pig tails your name was Fan right?" Again he got a nodded so he then asked one more question. "Who is your leader?" He didn't expect to get the answer he got when Strike answered. "I am their leader. Let me introduce you both to them properly. As you know the ex sand nin is Fan the other blond girl is Pig." She said as she went by who was closer to her. "The brown haired girl is Kunai then the black haired girl with the lavender eyes is Shy and the neko is Mist." Sasori nodded and then motioned for them to follow him and smirked when he heard 'Strike' tell Kunai and Fan to watch him and then Shy and Pig to watch Deidara.

"Leader we have some guest who wish to speak with you." Sasori said as he walked into a room with the akatsuki symbol on the wall. A male with orange hair and a lot piercings came out of the shadows and motioned for Sasori and Deidara to leave. "What would you like to talk about girls? Or should I call you Sakura Haruno, Hinata Huuyga, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Maku, Temari Subaku, and Kane Akuma." The girls all looked at each other in confusion before Sakura asked "How do you know us?" The orange haired male smiled at them and then slid a black book toward them. "You have all been missing nin for two weeks and most of you A and S class at that." Kane looked at her picture with her bio and A-class criminal written underneath it. "And they all said we were weak and useless." She said in her soft voice when all of a sudden two males along with Deidara and Sasori came running into the room. "Who the hell said that!?" They all five asked at the same time sounding equally pissed. "The boys in our teams and village." One of the two males who came in was Itachi Uchiha which meant the other guy was his partner Kisame Hoshige.

Hinata looked down at the paper with her name and bio written in it and noticed that it said she was the weakest of all the girls. Sakura smashed the closest thing to and then cussed making Sasori wince and Deidara squeal like a girl. "You shouldn't use such vulgar language." Deidara said as he grabbed the paper from Hinata and then frowned and looked up at her. "Don't worry they said the same thing about Hidan even thought he's immortal. In fact I think you and Hidan will get along nicely." Deidara said as he ran out of the room to go search for said male. Pein smiled at the girls and then shooed the males out of the room so that he could have a nice talk with girls.

Well what do you think so far? Please review and don't be to harsh since it's my first story published on a website ever.


	2. Sick

I am sorry everyone but I had to go to the hospital so the second chapter will be put up either tomorrow or next week. Again I am sorry about this. I will get it done soon so please to get mad. But here is a little info about Kane's family for you to enjoy and maybe a hint for another chapter. And as you know I own nothing but the idea for Flowers of Akatsuki however I do own Kane and her family.

"Kane it's time to get up sweetheart." A woman with long black hair and silky cat ears and tail said as she looked at her youngest child. "Your brother will eat all of the fish if you don't get up." A young neko girl with short cropy hair and large eyes both a different color sprang out of her bed in a white night gown and ran to the kitchen. "My ishes." She said in her childish voice making her mother laugh at her four year old daughter. "Yes yes your fishy is right here along with your bottle of milk." She said as she motioned for a boy with short white hair and blood red eyes to grab the bottle on the counter. The boy flicked his tail in annoyance but smiled when his sister squealed in delight. Yes it was one big happy family in a nation of neko's. Everything was fine until the sound nin's attacked and then everything went up in flames and people were screaming. "Caito take your sister and run. Take the back roads go now hurry!" Caito looked down at the crying child in his arms and then grabbed the reins to the black horse and gave the comand for it to go.

"Mommy!" Kane screamed in terror as she tried to pull away from her big brother but to no avail. Caito was bleeding badly when they got to the gates of Konoha. He had been injured when they ran away by a stray kunai and Kane had been trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay here and I'll come back for you I promise." Caito gently put his sister on the ground and rode off into the forest alone leaving her there in the care of the villagers. Kane wondered around until a she saw two girls fighting and yelling about something. One of them had pink hair and the other blond as they fought Kane walked into the clearing with them. The girl with the pink hair stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?" And that was how Kane first met Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.


	3. Flowers in Bloom

**I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Sorry about it being so late School caught me off guard plus I got sick. Oh yeah and the girls are all twenty one in this except Temari who is twenty three. The war hasn't happened yet. Oh and couples have been decided. HidaHina, SasoSaku, DeiIno, ItaTem, TobiTen, KaneKakuzu Tobi is NOT evil. Sorry if some of them are a little ooc **

Sakura and the girls were all shown to their rooms and were told who they would be rooming with. Here's what it looked like: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata in one room and then Tenten and Temari in the other. Kane had her own room seeing as how she needed different thing than the other girls did. Kane walked into her room and nearly choked on the air in the room. The room was beautiful in every way making Kane look around. The floor had a soft black carpet and the walls were a dark blood red with black cats holding money painted onto the wall. But what shocked her the most was her family portrait and the last picture she had taken with her teammates and sensei that she left behind was a black wooden desk. At the far end of the wall was a black and red four poster bed with cats and moons on the blankets. When she looked up and the black ceiling she saw glow in the dark stars and little animals. Everything that she had loved in Konoha and even her old town was here. She ran to the bed that held a familiar stuff cat that had once belonged to her older brother. She softly cried into the stuffed cat, four times her size, until she finally fell asleep.

In Sakura Ino and Hinata's room

"Holy shit this is so beautiful but how does it all fit into this cave?" Ino asked as she looked around the room that had three doors going to their bedrooms and a nice sized living room with a big screen TV. Ino went to the door that had her name on it and collapsed into tears when she opened the door. Her room was a mini garden and in the middle of the room was a four poster bed with purple sheets, pillows, and blankets. She jumped onto the bed crying as she held the picture of her former teammates and friends along with Asuma sensei.

Sakura had just walked into her room when the scent of cherry blooms caught her attention. The room was pink all over and just smelled of cherry blooms. In the middle of her room was a sakura tree in full bloom. Her room had a hard wooden floor and pink walls with all of her pictures hanging up. It seemed as though the akatsuki knew that they were coming and decided to pack up all of their things and take them to the base. She sat on her bed crying and crying as she held her team seven picture that was taken with she was a genin with Sasuke. She just held on to the picture and cried until she fell asleep.

Hinata's room was a lavender color and was just breathtaking. It had a lot of space inside so that she could use her byakugan without tripping into anything. The walls were a silver color with an odd symbol on the wall in red blood and the floor was a soft lavender color. There was a four poster bed with lavender coverings and her Naruto plushie that she had made. Even the one's she made of her teammates. She layed down on the bed willing the tears not to spill down her cheeks even as she feels them already slipping free. She grabs one of the small pillows on the bed and buried her face into it. "Naruto, Kiba, Shino why? Why did all you boys not want us anymore?" She asked into the silence thinking of the family she left behind making her feel even worse as she remembered Neji who tried to protect her at all cost. She sobbed quietly at first until she was crying so loud it drowned out Sakura's and Ino's.

In Tenten and Temari's room the same thing was happening. Tenten had gone into the door with her name on it and noticed the training area wondering how the hell everything fit into one small cave until she realized that it was a special type of jutsu. A jutsu that made things look smaller than they really were. Tenten looked around the room and saw that it was a forest brown with trees painted on the wall along with the wildlife that you saw in the forest around Konoha. Foxes, birds, squirrels, and other things. She found the picture of her team hanging on the wall and she nearly choked out a sob when she spotted lavender eyes staring at her with a smirk. "I will never ever forget or forgive you Neji. You were my first love." She whispered as she made her way to the huge bed that had her forest pillows and blankets from her house. She noticed a lot of things that should have been in her room and not here. She sat on the bed and willed herself not to cry which didn't work out that well for her.

Temari's room looked like the desert of Suna and sure as hell felt like it. Her floor was a sandy brown that felt like sand to her and as she looked down she saw it was indeed sand. Her walls were the same sandy brown with sand dunes. She looked at the bed and noticed it looked a lot like the one Gaara had someone make for her. It had the carvings and everything making her cringe. She laid down on the bed as she let her tears flow slowly down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

Outside of the rooms the akatsuki boys all high-fived each other as a job well done. "Man Zetsu you did a great job on Ino's room." Deidara said as he looked through the door to Ino's room. Said blond was sleeping on her bed with her arms wrapped around the picture of her team. "So Deidara do you have an idea for her cloak?" Sasori asked just as Deidara whipped out his notebook and started to sketch. "Yep." He said and after five minutes he smiled and then waved a hand toward Sakura's door. When Itachi opened up the door he looked at Sasori in surprise. "Sasori nice job and how did you get a tree in there?" Kisame asked the red haired member who only smirked and shushed him. "I would like to design her's if you don't mind Deidara." He said looking at his partner who handed him his sketchbook. Sasori carefully made a drawing and when he gave it back to Deidara the blond nodded his approval. "So let's go to...Hinata next."

As they made their way to the next door in the little mini apartment Deidara rattled his brain to make sure Kakuzu wouldn't kill him if he needed to pick up more fabric. Deidara opened up the lavender eyed girls door and looked around with a smile on his face and made a mental note to praise Hidan for making a pretty room for the girl. "I did an awesome job right?" Deidara screamed so loudly that Hinata sprang from her bed and Sakura and Ino came running in to see what was wrong with their friend. When the girls got there they all found a laughing Hinata. "Hinata we heard a scream are you alright?" Ino asked and waited for Hinata to stop long enough to point and Deidara and say "It wasn't me it was him." All three girls were now laughing and Deidara drew a quick sketch then stomped out of the room to Kane's room since she was the last one.

Sasori shook his head at the man that was laughing along side the girls. "Hidan did you really have to scare him like that?" He asked when Hidan finally stopped laughing and high-fiving the girls. "What are you talking about Kakuzu and I have been following you guys the whole time." Sasori turned around to find that Kakuzu was indeed standing behind him. "Holy shit you guys are quiet today." Deidara could be heard cussing down hallway until he got to the end of the hallway then he just came running back. "You guys have to come see this she is so cute." The boys and girls all looked at eachother then ran after Deidara until they got to Kane's room. "Aww she's so adorable!" They said as they took in the site on the bed. Kane's face was covered from the nose down and her long hair was down and spilling around her like an angel's hair would. Her bushy tail was halfway in her mouth like a kitten.

Deidara noticed that her ears looked agitated from the hood she was wearing and that she was wearing a shirt that had money signs all over it. "She loves her money like alot. Look at all the stuff you guys brought over from her cave." Sakura said as the boys looked around and noticed that everything had a dollar sign. Deidara made a sketch then closed it and whipped out a camera and took a picture of Kane making her sit up really fast and look around the room with large cat-like eyes. "My Money!" She yelled out pulling a kunai out from under her pillow then when she saw everyone she smiled. "Er sorry about that." She put the kunai in her side pouch and walked over to where everyone was. "Hey Sakura I thought you killed that red headed dude awhile ago." She said pointing at Sasori making Sakura look down in guilt and shuffle her feet. "I don't want to talk about that. I had to do it to save Gaara." She then smiled as she got a good look around the room. "Wow your room is so pretty it must be way better than that cave you were living in." Ino said taking the words right out of Sakura's mouth making her frenemy smile at her.

Suddenly a green plant-like thing came from the ground making Kane jump onto her desk with her tail puffed out much like a frightened cat's would and hissed. The plantman looked at the hissing frightened neko in confusion then remembered that kittens scare very easily. "Sorry kitten and it is time to eat so Pein says to hurry up." He looked at Kane who was still shaking in fear until she got a good look at him. The man seemed to have a venus fly-trap on his shoulders covering his head and that he was black on one side and white on the other. "My name is Zetsu young one it is nice to meet you. I must say you are a beautiful young neko but beware Tobi for he might pull on your tail." Zetsu said and noticed that his words seemed to have calmed her down until he mentioned Tobi. "If he does that then I will claw his eyes out." She said holding up her claw-like nails to make a point.

She then noticed her mask wasn't on her face so she pulled it up over the rest of it.  
The girls followed the boys as they talked save for Kane who stalked behind them still weary of Zetsu. As they got close to the kitchen Kane heard something coming up fast behind her and before she had time to react someone pulled her tail. "Ow!" She screamed as she turned around and dug her claws into somebody's arm, when the boy let go she jumped into Kakuzu's arms. "Owwy the kitty scratched me." A boy in an orange masked cried out as Zetsu shook his head at the boy and then looked at the hissing neko in Kakuzu's arms. Sakura was laughing along with Ino Tenten and Temari. Hinata looked worried and wouldn't stop fussing over the pulled tail and that it is how they walked into the kitchen.

Deidara was yelling at Tobi who was screaming that he was bleeding to death and Sasori was sitting in a chair making puppets. Sakura watched Sasori work and couldn't help but think that the puppet was cute. It was starting to look like a girl with a large forehead and big eyes with dark thick eyelashes. Sakura watched as Sasori pulled out his paint kit and start to paint while they waited for the food to be served. Ino, Temari, and Itachi were all talking amongst each other as Hidan taught Hinata about his god Jashin-sama. Kane was chatting with Pein and Kakuzu while Tenten joked around with Kisame. "Alright dinner is served." Said a girl with blue hair and eyes. She was the first female member of the akatsuki her name was Konan and she was pretty.

Konan served everyone except, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kane, mashed potatoes with gravy, salsbury steak and red wine. Kane looked at the stuff and about puked at the sight of it. "Kisame here is your huge steak and salt water. Zetsu your's is in the back, Tobi today your dinner is pancakes and apple juice and Kane I made you the fish Kisame caught earlier and here's some milk and for dessert cherry cheesecake." When Konan dropped the giant fish infront of Kane, she jumped up and hugged Konan then ran over and gave Kisame a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing the fish and milk Kane asked Konan to bring the cheese cake to her room in half an hour and then ran away with the fish in her mouth. "Um care to explain girls?" Pein asked as the girls looked depressedly at the floor. "Me and Ino have only seen her face once and that was when she first came to the village. But now she hides behind that mask like Kakashi. I want to see what's under there so badly." And with that everyone went back to eating and talking. "Sasori is that supposed to be me?" Sakura asked as she noticed the finishing touches on the puppet. "That's a pretty cloak."


	4. The scorpion and the Blossom

**Hello everyone this chapter is all about the blossom and the scorpion hence the title. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I only own Kane. Also I'd like to thank those of you who favorited or followed my list will is my followers**

**kamiccolo's, wolfgirl1280, Raiza-chan, Iyra dethrow, Foxy3000Kitty, JElliott141 Please give me your love and support . Hinata will start to get a little ooc. and sorry school has been a B!t%h to me so yeah.**

"Sasori is that supposed to be me?" Sakura asked as she noticed the finishing touches on the puppet. "That's a pretty cloak." She said smiling at the red headed male who smirked. Sasori picked up the puppet and then used his chakra strings to make it walk in front of Sakura and turn around to show off the cloak. "Well it _is_ going to be your cloak so it better be. I designed it for you and Deidara is on his way to make it. I have the other girls' if they want to see." Sasori said when supper was over. Sakura's cloak has cherry flowers instead of clouds with a scorpion down at the bottom on the right hand. Sakura's cloak like the others acts as a dress also it reaches down to her knees and the sleeves come down past her finger tips hiding any weapon she may be using. Kane and the others all came over to see what their cloaks will look like. Kane's outfit was first. She had a full face covering and has a hole for her tail to go through. The full face covering is connected to a hood that is shaped like a cats head so that her ears don't get squished. Instead of clouds it's cats and dollar signs. Kane looked from Kakuzu to her cloak and laughed as they both had money signs on them. "My cloak is awesomely awesome" She yelled out in a high pitched squeal.

Tenten's was next and she was pleased with her outfit. It seemed that the cloaks were more like dress then cloaks. TenTen's was chinese styled and stopped just below her knees and had pockets inside for her scrolls and instead of clouds her dress had kunais. Hinata's was short to show off her long pale legs stopping just below her thigh she had a strange symbol on it by her thigh. Ino's was made to show off her stomach and has shorts to make things more comfortable for her. One sleeve is longer than the other and has matching bra underwear and shoes. Her dress had birds with flowers in their beaks on top of the clouds. Temari's had sleeves that hung off of her shoulders and had a place to put her fan on her back without having to worry about not getting it fast enough it had crows and fans instead of clouds.

All of the girls loved the dresses and Ino went to go tell Deidara to hurry up with the dress. "kura.." Sakura had been zoning out for fifteen minutes, everyone else left, Sasori was starting to get annoyed. "Sorry what?" Sakura said as she finally came to her sense's making Sasori roll his eyes and then motion to the now empty room. Blushing a rose shade of pink as she looked down at the ground. "Sorry about that Sasori." She said looking up at the red haired male that she had been forced to kill. "Hey don't worry about that anymore." Sasori said as he noticed tears forming in the corners of her jade eyes. As Sakura opened her mouth to say something a loud hissing followed by screaming was heard and they rushed to find out what happened.

When they got to the living room they both went very pale. Tobi was on the ground bleeding very badly and Kane was in a corner looking like a scared wild animal. Sasori noticed the scared look on Kisame and Itachi's face's. "What happened in here!" Pain shouted as he stormed into the room only to find the mess that Sasori and Sakura had come into. "Kisame what happened?" Pain asked as he noticed Kane's badly bleeding ears and tail. "Tobi tried the fucking rip her ears and tail off." Tobi looked over at Pain only to say in a creepy voice. "Neko's are dead ALL dead. So she should be too!" Kane looked over at Tobi as the tears formed in her eyes. Kane got up and limped to her room shutting the door quietly and putting a silencing jutsu on it as Hinata and Sakura came in the room.

The boy's started to worry when Kane, Hinata, and Sakura didn't come out of the room after three days. Sakura came out and Sasori noticed right away that she was glaring at Tobi. "Sasori may I have a minute?" Sasori's heart skipped a beat making him cures his new human body once again. "Follow me." Sakura got up and grabbed Sasori's hand smiling at him. Oh yeah this was going to be a night to remember.


	5. The Bird and The Hibiscus

_Hibiscus means delicate beauty So I choose it for Ino. And well lately I've been in LOVE with flowers lately and when I found what they meant I matched them with the girls._

_I do not own naruto only my occ_

Ino sighed as she woke up late at night for the fifth time since they had gotten to the akatsuki base a week ago. She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink sighing once again. She heard someone coming down the hall in a hurry. A small white clay spider found it's way up Ino and into her hair that she had left down. Deidara came into the room looking around for the runaway creature. "Deidara what are you looking for?" Ino asked startling the blond male who only huffed and then smiled. "Ino what's that in your hair?" Ino looked at the spider on her shoulder and laughed. Deidara held his hand out expecting Ino to put it in his little hand mouth but she didn't.

Ino looked at Deidara and then to to the little baby spider. "What are you going to do with it?" Ino asked and then watched as Deidara got that I'm-going-to-destroy-it look on his face. "Well that little spider doesn't explode like it should. So I'm going to squish it and remake it." Ino grabbed the spider and made a face of horror. "Can I keep him then?" Deidara smiled at how the spider responded to her. "Deidara-senpai did you find it?" Tobi asked bouncing into the kitchen only to get blown up. Deidara looked from the spider to Ino and sighed walking out to go back to work. "Have fun."

In the morning Ino awoke to a very pissed off looking Sakura. Sakura was NOT a morning person at all. "Breakfast now." Ino yawned as she got up and then got dressed going to the kitchen. "Wow Ino-san looks cute with her hair down just like Tenten-kun in the mornings." Everybody ignored Tenten as she sent the yelling boy across the table and into the next room. "YOU ARE TOO GODDAMN LOUD!" Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all screamed at the same time. Ino felt something crawl up her leg and jump onto the table. "Oh good morning Kumo." Ino said and then laughed as everyone but Deidara moved away from the table. "Um It won't blow up."

A loud stomping could be heard coming into the room followed by alot of cussing. Hidan and Kakuzu came in with Kane curled up in Kakuzu's arms. "Why the fuck was she in your bed?" Hidan yelled out only to dodge four kunai one wind attack one glowing fist of rage and 8 trigrams 64 palms. Hidan looked at where the attacks came from and paled...a lot. "Shut the hell up" Kakuzu sat down as he shifted the sleeping girl in his lap. "Cats prefer to sleep with people." Was all Kakuzu said.

Ino helped Hidan up and calmed the girls down before gently waking Kane who got up and yawned behind her mask before curling up in a ball at Kakuzu's feet going back to sleep. Breakfast was slow and the girls still grouchy trying to strangle Hidan from across the table. Tenten succeeded in pinning him to the wall and Sakura duct taped his mouth shut. Kane did not leave Kakuzu's side until Ino shoved food in her face making her open eyes long enough to take the food and save it for later.

Ino sighed as she picked up Kumo and sat down underneath a flower tree. Deidara had been watching the blonde kunoichi for awhile now and decided she was worth making art of. She had perfect hair and skin her eyes a sky blue and her lips a pale pink. She lacked heart and courage however making her weaker than what she was. She needed to realize along with the others that all of them have a hidden potential and a hidden technique. The boys could all feel it in their chakra waves however they wouldn't stop to find out what it was in fact it seemed none of the girls knew of it.


End file.
